


Midnight Snack Punishment

by sm0lnt1red



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Deep throat, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, first fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm0lnt1red/pseuds/sm0lnt1red
Summary: Viktor punishes Yuuri for sneaking midnight snacks.This is my first fic so it might not be too good.Wow...my first fic is a smut....great.





	

Yuuri let out another wanton sound that was a mix between a pained groan and a begging moan as he felt another stinging slap come down on his ass.

His glasses were crooked, face flushed, drool running down his chin, eyes glazed over, and his ass, as naked as the rest of his body was, was bright red from the previous spanks.

“Are you enjoying this, little piggy?” Yuuri heard his coach purr from above, making him shiver a bit.

“N..No..” Yuuri managed to stutter out, he was too embarrassed already with the position that he’s in, bent over Viktor’s lap buck naked while Viktor was fully dressed, he swore he could die if he ever admitted he enjoyed it all despite the shame.

“Oh?” Viktor leaned down so his lips brushed against Yuuri’s earlobe, “Your body seems to disagree.” He whispered huskily in his ear, giving it a small lick before he sat straight again.

Viktor shifted his knee, making it brush against Yuuri’s leaking arousal. Yuuri moaned much louder than he wanted to, thrusting his hips against Viktor’s knee, “V-Viktor! Please!”

“But little piggy, this is your punishment for those midnight snacks~” Viktor chuckled deeply. “Get on your knees for me, моя любовь (my love). Since you’re so hungry, you won’t have a problem eating what I have for you, right?”

Yuuri gulped nervously before slowly getting on his knees between Viktor’s legs. He gripped the waistband of Viktor’s sweatpants and boxers with a shaky hand before slowly pulling them down just enough to let Viktor’s large member spring out.  
Yuuri licked his lips, his mouth suddenly felt dry from the sight of his coach and idol hard and leaking from having Yuuri over his lap. He gently grabbed the base of Viktor’s cock and brought his lips to the tip, licking some of the pre-cum off the tip and giving it a light kiss before taking the head in his mouth.

Viktor let out a soft, pleasured groan, “That’s it, Yuuri.” He practically growled. Yuuri moaned softly at the praise and slowly took in half of Viktor’s length in his mouth.

Viktor gently gripped Yuuri’s hair as he looked down at the younger skater. Viktor actually loved how chubby Yuuri was, it kept his ass plush, his bloated stomach was adorable, especially when it peeked out from under his sweater, and he couldn’t even start describing what his round, soft face did to him.

Yuuri now had most of Viktor’s length in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he tried not to gag. His hand lightly stroked what he couldn’t fit in. He started to slowly bob his head, light slurping noises coming from him.

He glanced up at Viktor and felt his own cock twitch from the sight. Viktor was sweating lightly, his bangs sticking to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed lightly, and he was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. But what really got Yuuri were Viktor’s striking blue eyes, they were darkened and glazed over with lust and Yuuri swore he could cum just from looking in them.

“Come on, моя любовь, I know you can do better than this.” Viktor stroked his cheek lightly. Yuuri leaned into his touch a bit before bobbing his head faster, trying his best to ignore his gag reflex as his eyes teared up lightly.

“That’s it Yuuri, just like that.” Viktor groaned as he tilted his head back in pleasure. Yuuri moaned around his cock and took the rest of it in his mouth, gagging slightly but not stopping.

Viktor tightened his hold on Yuuri’s hair before tugging him off his length. “Get on the bed now Yuuri, time for your reward~” Yuuri’s face somehow flushed more before he shakingly climbed onto the bed.

Viktor took off his sweatpants all the way before he climbed over Yuuri. He let his eyes look over Yuuri’s body. It was a bit skinnier than when Viktor first came, but still plump, much to Viktor’s pleasure at the moment.

“So beautiful~” Viktor whispered, leaning down and started leaving a trail of light kisses down Yuuri’s chest.

“V-Viktor, s-stop, it’s embarrassing.” Yuuri whimpered, trying to hide his face. He could feel Viktor’s chuckle, the vibrations tickling his stomach lightly.

“I’ll be honest Yuuri, you’re quite beautiful like this, so round and soft. I wish you could keep this weight, sadly you need to lose it for skating.” Viktor gave his stomach one last peck before sitting up and grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

“V-Viktor..I..um...you don’t need to prepare me, I-I’ve done it before to myself..” Yuuri looked away, his face bright red from embarrassment.

Viktor stared with wide eyes for a moment before a smirk came to his face, “You have no idea what you do to me Yuuri.” He growled deeply in Yuuri’s ear, making the Japanese man shudder beneath him.

Viktor poured a good amount of lube into his hand and spread it on his cock with small pleasured sigh.  
“Viktor! Please hurry!” Yuuri whined, squirming a bit. Viktor chuckled and pecked his lips, “Patience, my little piggy.” Though he said this, Viktor was getting impatient as well.

He grabbed Yuuri’s legs and rested them on his shoulders, “Are you ready?” Of course he already knew the answer.

“Yes, Viktor, please!” Yuuri’s whines got louder as he bucked his hips and arched his back, making Viktor’s tip press up against his hole which only made Yuuri want him even more.

Viktor chuckled deeply and slowly pushed in, moans coming from both of them.

“Viktor...Viktor, oh god!” Yuuri’s toes curled from the mix of pleasure and pain flowing through his body. Viktor just moaned lowly in response, having to use all self control to not pound Yuuri straight into the mattress right then and there.

Yuuri breathed deeply before rolling his hips to test the waters, a loud moan leaving his lips as a wave a pleasure came over him. “Viktor, move please!” He moaned, gripping the pillow below his head.

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice before he pulled his hips back so only his tip was in before slamming his cock right back in, both men moaning louder than before.

Yuuri arched his back and pushed his hips back against Viktor’s hips, his ass clenching around his coach’s cock, not wanting to let go as Viktor thrusted into him hard and fast.

Suddenly, Yuuri’s whole body tensed and it seemed like he could see stars as one particular thrust gave him unbelievable pleasure, “Viktor, hit there! Hit there again, please!” He begged, the bucking of his hips getting more desperate.

“Looks like I found your pleasure spot, little piggy.” Viktor purred and shifted his position a bit, almost folding Yuuri in half. He began thrusting again, now hitting Yuuri’s prostate dead on with this new angle, making Yuuri practically scream in pleasure.

“Yes! Oh god, yes, Viktor!” Yuuri knew he was being so loud that the whole town could probably hear him, but any shame he could have, should have, felt was completely taken over by the pleasure Viktor was giving him.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Блядь (fuck)!” Viktor started saying things in Russian that Yuuri couldn’t understand, but hearing Viktor speak Russian increased the pleasure greatly.

“Viktor, ah...hah...Viktor! Viktor, I’m cumming! くそ (fuck)!” Yuuri felt his muscles clench tightly as white flashed before his eyes and the intense pleasure made his mind go blank. He got splashed on his chest and even a little on his face with his own cum.

“Oh yeah, oh fuck, Yuuri!” Viktor slammed his cock in Yuuri’s ass once last time before thick spurts of cum filled the hole, Yuuri whining quietly from the overstimulation of the cum hitting his prostate.

Both of the men stayed still for a moment, the only sound now filling the room was their deep breaths.

Viktor slowly pulled out, soft sighs coming from both of them. Viktor looked down, a small smirk came to his face once he saw Yuuri’s hole filled to the brim.

“Viktor...that..that was amazing.” Yuuri panted out. Viktor shifted his gaze to Yuuri’s face and smiled softly at the beautiful, round, flushed face in front of him. He couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss those soft, slightly swollen lips.

Yuuri kissed back immediately and pulled Viktor down to lay next to him. Viktor chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s soft body.

“You know, I wasn’t lying when I said I wish you didn’t have to lose weight,” Viktor kissed his cheeks lightly, “you’re adorable like this.”

Yuuri blushed brightly, “B-But, you’re so beautiful Viktor, how could you like me like this?” Yuuri looked down at his pudgy belly with light embarrassment.

“Don’t be like that love, you are beautiful just the way you are.” Viktor kissed his forehead. “And not to mention, your ass is so soft like this.” Viktor chuckled and squeezed Yuuri’s ass.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri jumped a bit but let out a small giggle. “Thank you, Viktor, I love you.” Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head and stroked his hair, “I love you too, Yuuri.” He whispered in his ear before both of them fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that I had to listen to gay porn to get into the zone to write this
> 
> Also, you can ask for more fanfic if you enjoyed this one on Tumblr! @sm0lnt1red (doesn't have to be smutty or gay, anything you want I shall try to provide!)


End file.
